The present invention is concerned with antidiarrheal agents, pharmaceutical compositions containing these agents and methods of treating warm-blooded animals suffering from diarrhea.
Diarrhea is one of the most common disorders. In many parts of the world, diarrhea produces more illness and kills more infants and children than all other diseases combined. Effective treatment of diarrhea may therefore save more lives and relieve more inconvenience than generally is recognized.
The present invention concerns the useful antidiarrheal properties of a number of 4-(aroylamino)piperidinebutanamide derivatives and their use in the treatment of diarrhea.
Some of the 4-(aroylamino)piperidinebutanamide derivatives of the present invention are known from the Published European Patent Application No. 0,076,530 which corresponds to U.S. Application Ser. No. 362,814, while others are new.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,805, 4,069,331 and 4,138,492 there are described a number of N-piperidinylbenzamides bearing a substituent in the 1-position of the piperidine ring a compounds being useful in the treatment of gastric ulcers, psychic disorders and migraine and as anti-emetics.